This invention relates in general to liquid containers having a mouth, sealed by a cleavable seal, from which liquid contained therein is poured, and in particular to such containers having a device for remotely cleaving the seal when the container is in an inverted position.
Automobile engine lubrication oil is now commonly sold in plastic bottles having a pour spout sealed by a cleavable membrane and a screw-on cap. To dispense the oil the cap is removed and the seal cleaved, i.e. punctured, ripped or otherwise broken. However, there is a problem in pouring the oil from the spout: unless the bottle is substantially inverted, the oil runs down the neck of the spout and drips onto the engine and usually onto the garage floor or other surface upon which the vehicle is standing, and generally creates a mess. Moreover the bottles have no air vent to relieve the vacuum created by the exiting oil, and so the oil being poured from the spout pulsates which further exacerbates the spillage problem.
The prior art shows a number of containers aimed at solving the spillage problem.
Dubow et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,570 describes a device for breaking an oil bottle seal by pressing upon a spot on the bottom of the bottle. Pressing on the spot pushes a shaft which runs the length of the bottle to the bottle neck. At that end of the shaft is a cutting head which cuts the seal. However, the seal can be broken if the bottom of the bottle is impacted inadvertently, as by being dropped, Also an air vent is not opened.
Piccard U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,706 describes a variation of the Dubow et al. device. A cutting head is made to break the seal at the mouth of the bottle by squeezing the sides of the bottle. FIGS. 1 and 2 show alternate embodiments of the mechanisms by which the cutting head is forced against the seal whenever the bottle is squeezed. However, the seal could be untimely broken by inadvertent impact of the sides of the bottle, and an air vent is not opened.
Melzi et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,883 describes an oil can having break-open tabs at the top and bottom. Opening the can by either pressing the top tab inward or pulling it outward transfers mechanical force to the bottom tab causing it to open. The mechanical force is transferred by a rod extending diagonally through the interior of the can. Opening the top tab also provides an air vent. However, the bottom tab could be opened inadvertently by inadvertently impacting the top tab. Melzi in fact addresses this problem by having a rod which gives slightly (see FIGS. 5 and 6 showing plunger rod segment 44).
Desjardins U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,861 describes an oil can adapter. It is basically a cup with a piercing rod in the center. An oil can is inserted into the cup and is pierced by the rod so that the oil flows into the cup. The oil can is apparently removed and the piercing rod is then turned which creates a gap at the base of the cup for the oil to flow through into the engine.
Jimenez U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,762 describes a device for puncturing the seal of an oil bottle, particularly when the bottle is inverted. A winged adapter with an internal seal piercing blade is rotated until internal cams ride along vertical slots in the neck of the bottle. When pressure is applied to the wings, the blade pierces the seal and the oil can then escape.
Among other advantages, this invention has the very significant advantage that the seal will not inadvertently break if the bottle is dropped or otherwise impacted, i.e. by mishandling. It also has the advantage that an air vent for smoother pouring is opened along with the cleaving of the seal. Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernable upon a reading of the text hereinafter.